Lab Rats: All or Nothing
by deanmcblox
Summary: See Chapter: Introduction
1. Introduction

Adam, Bree and Chase meet a girl, Chase' age at a volcanic mission. She explains her story to the Lab Rats and they sneak her into their house. Leo finds out and thinks they have learned their lesson. He was wrong. VERY wrong. See what happens in the new story, Lab Rats: All or Nothing. Characters: Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Davenport, Tasha, Eddie, Douglas, Marcus (You'll see him later on), and Angela (New character)


	2. Dude, what's the Mission?

Adam and Leo were playing virtual tennis with the new set that Davenport had made.

"Adam, for the last time, the racket is NOT a backscracther!" Leo said, mad that he was being creamed.

"Please, Leo. I think I know what I am doing." Adam claimed. He was trying to pretend the racket was a nunchuk and started throwing it around until he hit Eddy and disconnected him.

"OOPS!" Adam, screamed, trying very hard not to laugh. At that moment, Bree and Chase walked, in arguing about bathroom uses ONCE again.

"Bree, you cannot stay in there for that amount of time! It's not funny anymore!" Adam and Leo gave Chase look like "It was funny before?'

"Look, Chase, a teenage girl needs some time and space away from all of.. well-_ this"_ Bree said, making hand gestures towards her brothers. They were all about to get into an argument until Davenport ran in.

"GUYS,YOU HAVE THE MOST IMPORTANT MISSION OF YOUR LIVES TOMORROW!" Davenport bellowed.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Leo said, trying to be funny. Chase gave Davenport a weird look.

"What do you mean, _"The most important mission of our lives?" _He said.

" Yeah, and what do you mean,_"tomorrow"_? Bree cut in. Davenport gave them all a serious look.

"Tomorrow, you guys will be going into a um... well.."

" A well.. what?" Adam asked curiously.

"Yeah, what is it?" Bree asked anxiously.

"Come on Big D, spit it out." Leo said.

"Yeah." Chase added. "Just tell us what it is." Everyone nodded, waiting for Davenport's answer.

"Okay, you're going into A VOLCANO!" Davenport bellowed, waiting for their reaction.

**Sorry it was so short, it's only the beginning anyway. Please review and tell me what you think of it.**


	3. Unlucky Leo

"WHAT?!" The three lab rats and Leo screamed.

"Woah, a volcano? Don't you think that's a bit dangerous? Even for me?" Adam asked.

"Look guys, if you don't want to do the mission then you don't have to, oh wait, YOU DO! The world is at stake here! You see, something happened with the volcano that will make it erupt around the entire world. I think Douglas might have something to do with this. You guys haven't seen him since, right? I believe in you guys, I know you can do it."

"Come, on tomorrow? Tomorrow is Rachel Anderson's birthday party." Bree claimed, hoping there was a way to reschedule the date for the misson.

"I thought you hated her." Leo said.

"Of course I do, but she gives giant gift baskets to anyone who comes."

"Really?" Leo asked.

"Yeah."

"BIG D YOU HAVE TO RESCHEDULE!"

"Look. no parties, and no gift baskets. That's final. This is mission is just way too important to take a second chance with. Right Chase? Wait, where is Chase?"

"Here!" Chase had glued himself to the wall, he obviously didn't want to go on this mission. Someone that smart would know that something would definitely go wrong.

"I'm following your lead Chase!" Adam yelled, crashing into the wall, forgetting to glue himself.

"OW!"

"Okay guys the mission is tomorrow so start preparing. For some reason Tasha got called for an important newscast in Chicago. She won't be back for about a month due to plane malfunctions. I don't know how that happened." Donald exclaimed.

"I wonder too." Eddy said, after coming back from his disconnection.

**After Training**

Chase and Adam were playing virtual tennis, Leo was watching his favorite wrestling marathon, and Bree was, of course, texting. Two countries away was a volcano getting ready to erupt and lava monster that the Lab Rats didn't know about were just lurking around it. Leo fell asleep from watching TV and had a dream. Douglas, Donald's brother was on the phone with someone else:

_"So, everything is set. The plane malfunction, the volcano, you've done everything?" _Douglas asked.

"YES DAD! You don't have to double-check!" An awkward voice said. Was it Marcus? He was Douglas' only "child" after all. I'm pretty sure Marcus is dead though. I remember him getting crushed by an avalanche of rocks.

"_Okay, I was just making sure. Poor Donny, he doesn't know that his three deliquents are now going to be mine. They don't have a clue. MUAHAHAHAH!"_

_"_Dad, please don't _ever _do that evil laugh again." The voice said, in an annoyed tone.

"_Fine!"_

* * *

Leo woke up. Everyone was eating dinner, pasta to be exact, when Donald was talking about a new zapper he programmed to Eddy.

"Guys, I just had a terrible dream, you can't go on that mis-" Everything had gone blank. Leo was just about to tell Adam, Bree, and Chase not to go on that mission. What had happened? It hit him. Leo had been zapped.

**So what do you guys think? What should I add? Any questions you have? Please review.**


	4. In the Volcano Part 1

Leo had woken up the next morning in his bed. What had happened last night? Unfortunately, he couldn't remember. He got out of bed, got dressed, and realized today was Sunday. For some reason he HATED Sunday. He went to the lab and the capsules for Adam, Bree, and Chase were empty. It had hit him.

"THE MISSION!" Leo blurted out, going upstairs, to the kitchen, and seeing Big D programming Eddy.

"Big D! The mission, The Volcano, Doug-"

"LEO! It's 9:49! You should always be at your mission specialist position at 8:00" Davenport bellowed, playing with weird tools.

"Listen to me. I had a dream that was very realistic, with your brother, Marcus, volcanoes, plane malf-" Leo was then interrupted by Davenport.

"Come on Leo, Marcus is eliminated. Now go to work!" Davenport screamed, getting rather annoyed.

"Eddy! He is evil, and has something to do with this. He zapped me right before I told Adam, Bree, and Chase, _not _to go on that mission! That should mean something!" Leo stated. Davenport then got out of his seat and guided Leo back to the Lab, at his mission specialist workplace. Leo turned on the computer, and looked at the footage of where the three bionic super humans were:

"Guys, remind me never again to go in a volcano. This place is scaaary" Bree said, looking around the place. "Why is there a lair in a volcano anyway?"

"I don't know, but I'm getting hungry, Bree give me your phone.' Adam said.

"Adam you're not going to order pizza!" Bree said, while they checked for clues to stop the volcano from erupting.

"Duh, I'm not stupid."

"Then why do you need my phone? It's not gonna work in this funky place."

"So I can do this." Adam said, taking Bree's phone and started munching on it.

"ADAM! You can't eat that!

"Oh, you're right." He then grabbed salt out of his boot and added it to the phone, and continued eating it. "Yummy!"

"GUYS FOCUS!" Chase screamed. "We're saving the world here. Where's Leo?"

"I'm here. Okay, Big D says to go down that elevator and onto the first floor. There will be a few lava monsters but their weakness is speed. That's where you come in Bree. See, there is a gadget machine that will stop the volcano from erupting. I don't know who put it there." Chase then gave Leo a weird look.

"Leo, how could a silly machine make a volcano erupt? That makes no sense."

"This isn't a naturemade volcano, some fool programmed it to make an eruption so big it could probably take out half of the Earth" Leo stated, making himself look really smart.

"Well, we don't have much time." Bree said.

"LETS DO THIS!" Adam bellowed,to Bree and Chase' dismay. The three super-humans ran into the elevator and realized that anything they did wrong could put everyone in danger. Chase was about to push the first-floor button, but Adam pushed his hand away and put it on the fifth floor.

"ADAM!" Everyone screamed.

"What?"

"We're supposed to be going to the first floor, not the fifth!" Bree roared.

"Uh, I'm _pretty sure _Leo said fifth floor, not first."

"I SAID FIRST!" Leo barked.

"Well, let's explore." Adam pushed Bree and Chase out of the elevator when they got to their destination and went out also.

"ADAM!"

"Bad idea again?" They were about to get back in the elevator but then it completely disappeared.

"Did it just?" Leo asked.

"What the?" Chase added.

"It disappeared! We can't get back!" Bree screamed.

"Uh oh.." Adam uttered.


	5. In the Volcano Part 2

"Adam, you've ruined everything!" Chase bellowed, walking back and forth. Bree put her hand on his shoulder so he would calm down.

"Guys, don't worry, let's just see what's on this floor. Maybe it'll help." Adam walked around the place and a giant boulder with a button on it magically appeared in front of him. "Uh guys, what's this?' He asked, hoping Chase would answer.

"I don't know. There's numbers on it counting could that mean? Oh wait, IT'S A BOMB!" Chase roared. "Lets go past it and see what's there!" He added. Chase started walking, Adam and Bree following him. A red little slimy creature walked up to Bree and hugged her.

"Aww!" Bree said, in awe of it's 'cuteness'.

"Careful Bree, that's a baby lava monster. One thing you do to make him mad, and he turns full, scary, adult." Chase said, showing off his brains.

"Anything you do to make him mad, huh?" Adam said curiously.

"Adam.." They all muttered, including Leo.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything." Adam said.

"Let's keep going." Chase said.

After 30 minutes of constant running into lava monsters and walking, they stopped for a breath. Adam noticed that there was a gleam of shining gold light from about 40 feet in front of them.

"Guys, look!" He yelled,making Chase and Bree facing the same way he was facing. They all started running for it, until a noise from behind screeched at the top of his lungs.

"NU!" It was one of the baby lava monsters

"Sorry little dude, but we need that key." Bree told him, trying to be nice.

"NU! KEY IS OURS!" The lava monster screeched again. Leo, back at the lab, was laughing so hard for some reason. "Sorry, his voice is too funny. Keep going, don't let me bother you."

"Yeah let's keep going." Adam agreed, as they continued walking. They walked more until they were just 15 feet away from the key. They heard the baby voice at the top of it's lungs again.

"NU! LAVA MONSTERS, ASSEMBLE!" Seas of baby lava monsters started forming into one giant one, the size of a regular house.

"What the!?" The lab rats and Leo muttered, astonished.

"Okay guys, we have a fight! Adam, you and I will fight the big thing. Bree, all you have to do is super-speed to the key." Chase said, making a good plan.

"One problem." Bree said. "My super-speed doesn't work in really hot areas." Chase was about to say something but then the lava monster took a slash at Bree and grabbed her. "THIS IS SCORCHING! OW!"

"Guys, my heat vision won't work against this thing. How do we fight?" Adam asked, sweating.

"We use smarts. Okay, Bree you hold on. Well, at least try to. Adam, just keep punching it in it's blind spot while I become bait and start dodging. That should work." Chase said.

"THAT'S A BRILLIANT IDEA!" Leo screamed, back from the lab.

"Come on big guy, take a slash at me!" Chase said, provoking the lava monster. It did take a slash at him. Missed. Another slash. Missed again. This happened four more times until Adam threw enough punches, causing Bree and the lava monster to fall. Fortunately, Adam caught Bree. Unfortunately, the lava monster accidentally set up big grenades which would bring the place down. The ground started to rumble.

"I'LL GET THE KEY! YOU GUYS GO!" Chase roared.

"Okay, be safe." Bree said, starting to cry a little because they could all be dead within seconds. Chase grabbed the key, read it, and followed Bree and Adam back to where the elevator used to be.

"Okay, this will make the elevator reappear!" Chase yelled, remembering that giant boulder was about to explode. He tapped the key 5 times and the elevator reappeared.

"LETS GO!" The three of them, not including Leo, yelled. The elevator opened and a human figure was there.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." He said. It was a teenage boy, out for revenge. Marcus.


	6. Author Note

**Next week more chapters will come. Post what you think will happen next and what you want to happen next. Douglas will be seen later as well as... have I said too much? Well, tune in next week to see what happens in "In the Volcano" Part 3. Please review. Thanks, and goodbye!**


	7. In the Volcano Part 3

"MARCUS?" Adam, Bree, and Chase yelled, astonished. Back in the lab, Leo's eyes had gotten so big they looked like they were about to pop out.

"It _was _Marcus on the phone!" Leo said, knowing Marcus couldn't hear him.

"Well, well, well. You really thought I was dead didn't you?" Marcus asked, laughing. Chase walked up to him.

"How did you survive?" He asked, holding back Adam and Bree from a fight.

"You really thought my dad would let me die like that? No. He used the close-range teleporter on me and we placed a fake hand so you would think I was dead. Clueless brains." Marcus added.

"Look, freak, we don't have time for your insults. We only have about three minutes before this room falls apart. Get lost." Bree told him, ready to throw a punch. Chase' eyes lit up, scared by Marcus.

"Wait a minute. Those lava monsters, you trapped them didn't you?" Chase asked. "That's why they wanted that key. We took it from them and now they're dead."

"Yup. Speaking of death, are you now ready for yours?" Marcus punched Chase twelve feet back, right next to the boulder. Adam went to tackle Marcus, but Marcus dodged, sending Adam flying behind him.

"LEAVE MY BROTHERS ALONE!" Bree yelled, and kicked his side, knocking him down. Marcus got right back up though, along with Chase, and barely missed Bree by an inch with his heat vision. Adam came back from behind Marcus and knocked him down. Chase looked at the bomb counting down. Fifteen seconds.

"GUYS, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Chase roared, gathering up his siblings and rushing into the elevator. Adam pushed the first floor button this time. Chase noticed that Marcus stood up, three seconds left until the boulder would explode. The elevator door closed, but Bree saw a glimpse of Marcus geoleaping about a millisecond before the boulder exploded. The ground below them shook, and they heard a gigantic BOOM! They had also disconnected with Leo.

"We escaped!" Adam yelled, hugging them.

"So did Marcus" Bree added, knowing that he would come back again to torture them. They had made it to the first floor, but they all froze when they saw a teenage girl in raggedy clothes, lying helplessly on the ground, bleeding.

**Sorry that it was really short, I've been kind of busy. Anyway, this is In the Volcano Part 3, Part 4 will be the last. Not the last chapter, but just the last chapter starting with "In the Volcano." Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	8. In the Volcano Part 4

They stood frozen, but Bree walked up to her. and brought her on her feet.

"What happened? What's your name? What are you doing here?" Bree asked the girl. The girl opened her mouth to talk but Chase interrupted.

"We don't have time for this. Let's get to that machine and then we'll ask questions. We only have, say, a few minutes before this volcano tries to take out half of the world." Chase ran into the next room, saw the machine, but saw someone in front of it. Marcus.

"You don't think I'd just leave, do you? Now it's time for your death!" Marcus screamed and two adult lava monsters, which were faster than the baby ones, were ready to attack.

"What do we do now?" Adam asked.

"Adam, you and Bree can fight the lava monsters. I'll take on this freak." Chase said, throwing a punch at Marcus but missing. Marcus flipped Chase over and kicked him right in the gut, sending him to the ground. Adam had already defeated one lava monster, Bree fighting the other. Chase got right back up and threw another punch at him. Dodged. Chase did this again and again and he immediately knew what Marcus was doing. Stalling.

"FIGHT BACK!" Chase said. He had a plan.

"Chase, what do we do now?" Bree asked. She, Adam, and the mystery girl had been grabbed by two more lava monsters Marcus had sent out. Chase looked at the time. Forty seconds to make the jump of his life.

"HANG ON THERE!" Chase yelled at them. He threw an energy ball at Marcus, knocking him down. He was about to run to the machine, but Marcus got back up straight away. Ten seconds left. Chase took a few steps back, and went to make the jump of his life. He lifted his feet off the ground, but he realized he was still in the air. "What the?" Six seconds left. Chase pushed the button and he saved the day.

"You did it!" Adam exclaimed, punching the other two lava monsters. The 'ceiling' started to shake.

"That doesn't mean this place won't come down! Come on! Take hold of me! I'll geoleap!" Bree yelled, grabbing everyone.

"You've never tried it before, though!" Chase screamed, looking around the room.

"Well, it's worth a shot!" Bree said. They fortunately made it back to the lab,safely. The question is, did Marcus make it? They had stopped a gigantic volcano from erupting, so that's the least of their worries. When they got back home it was pitch black. They were gone for that long? Chase turned to the girl they rescued.

"Well, what are we going to do with you?"


End file.
